The Destruction of Kairi's Cavern
Kim Possible led Kairi back to her secret cave. "Kim, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Kairi asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Kim said. When they were all the way in the grotto, Kim pointed up ahead and Kairi gasped in amazement at the statue of Sora. "Oh, Kim! You are the best!" Kairi exclaimed happily and gave Kim a hug. She then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Kairi gasped as she walked around the statue. "Why, Sora, run away with you?" Kairi asked dreamily with a giggle. "This is all so sudden!" Kairi giggled and spun around in joy. She had never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Hakoda in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held his scepter. "King Hakoda!" Kairi exclaimed in shock. Kim hid behind a large chest. Bumblebee was a few feet behind Hakoda. He had his head held down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king!" Hakoda said as he stepped out of the shadows. He walked toward Kairi and stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kairi bit her lip and began to explain "But, Master Hakoda, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?" Hakoda demanded. "Master Hakoda, I had to!" Kairi said. "Contact between the human world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Kairi, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Hakoda shouted. "He would have died!" Kairi said. "One less human to worry about!" Hakoda said coldly. "You don't even know him!" Kairi snapped angrily. "Know him?! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Hakoda roared. That did it for Kairi, because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Master Hakoda, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Kairi gasped and covered her mouth. Kim and Bumblebee gasped as well. Hakoda looked stunned. "No!" Hakoda gasped. His shock then turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Kairi? He's a human! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" Kairi said. "So help me, Kairi, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Hakoda said menacingly. With that, he charged up his scepter. Kim and Bumblebee gasped and ran for cover. Despite Kairi's pleas, Hakoda destroyed every artifact with his scepter. Hakoda then set his sights on the statue of Sora. He pointed his scepter at it. "KING HAKODA, NO!!!" Kairi shouted. But it was too late. A beam of blue energy shot out of Hakoda's scepter and at the statue of Sora, destroying it. Hakoda then introduced Kairi, Kim, and Bumblebee to his daughter, Katara! Kairi, Kim, and Bumblebee were very happy to meet Katara! Category:Fan Fiction